1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to game controllers for electronic gaming tables and devices, and more particularly to security enclosures and cabinets for such game controllers.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern casinos have a wide variety of gaming devices to entertain patrons and produce revenue. These gaming devices may include electromechanical slot machines and a variety of manually dealt card games such as poker, twenty-one, roulette, baccarat, and the like. In recent years, electronic versions of such games have replaced many of the manual versions. For example, many slot machines utilize electronic versions of spinning reels. These reels may be reproduced on a video display that is controlled by a video controller. Likewise, all of the major card games now appear in electronic form on similar video displays.
A controller generally operates electronic gaming devices. The controller can be built into the cabinet or housing of the gaming device or it can be connected to the gaming device from a remote location, such as a control room, by one or more cables. Game controllers can also be used to control a number of different gaming devices. For example, casino-type lottery systems generally utilize a number of separate gaming devices on the floor of a casino. The gaming devices request game outcomes from a central controller. The central game controller stores one or more pools of game outcomes that are transmitted to the gaming devices when appropriate.
One problem with electronic controllers is that various casino personnel need to access different portions and controls of the game controller at various times. However, because of the need for strict security in a gaming environment, it is often necessary to restrict access to sensitive components of the controller. For example, an operator might require only access to control certain game functions necessary to keep play going, while a management person might be the proper person to access more basic functions, such as resetting the game controller, and only maintenance personnel might be qualified to work on the electronics of the game controller. Likewise, the cable assemblies that connect the game controller to the gaming device being controlled tend to be loosened, removed, or stolen from time-to-time. Therefore, it is also desirable to restrict access to the cable assemblies to specifically authorized persons.